Truly, Madly, Deeply
by TinkerBell14934
Summary: Songfic. Complete. It has pairings of DracoGinny, RonLuna, and HarryHermione


Disclaimer: I do not own any thing except the plot. I wish I could own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or Ron Wealey but sadly, I don't.

Hermione stood on the side of the dance floor looking at Ron and Luna and Luna laid her head on Ron's shoulder as they danced. Hermione smiled at them and was happy that they were finally coming together, what with Luna and her loony-ness and Ron and his lack of subtlety in exposing his emotions, she was sure that they would never end p together. Hermione, being the bossy, nosy, know-it-all that she was had to get involved and give them each a push in the right direction. She was very satisfied on how nicely they had come together.

She shifted her glance and her eyes landed on Ginny and Draco sitting on the couch off the side of the dance floor. They seemed to be in a heated discussion and she hoped to Merlin that they weren't going to get into another fight. She was glad they were talking but this was the first time talking since the fight they had a week ago. Ginny had come running into the 7th year dormitories after the fight and cried her eyes out. She loved Draco and she was glad that she was with him but he was being a little distant and Ginny was worried that he might be cheating on her and so she confronted him about it and they had a huge fight. Hermione shook her head and hoped for the best.

Her eyes scan the party for the one person she wanted to see that night and couldn't seem to see him. She scanned the crowd again for his jet black hair and bright green eyes, but still couldn't find him. She had just given up when she felt a pair of arms slowly slide around her waist and rest together on her lower abdomen. She gasped and turned her head to look at her assaulter and her lips met those of a jet black haired boy whose eyes happened to be green. Her arm reached up and stroked his hair as they kissed but she released him to come up for air.

"Harry Potter, you scare me," Hermione said touching his nose. He still had his arms around her and she was still looking back at him over her shoulder.

He nuzzled her neck, "I couldn't help it. You were wide open for me to grab."

She turned around in his embrace and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a real kiss. He was first to pull away this time and he suggested that they dance. Their song had just come on and she didn't want to miss it did she.

He led her out onto the dance floor as Draco and Ginny gave up their fighting and submitted to the music. Ron and Luna were still on the dance floor oblivious to anything else as they were wrapped up in their own passionate embrace.

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
**

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled before snuggling back into his neck. He looked down at her and nuzzled his face into her ever wild hair. Draco and Ginny were calming down and Ginny said, "Draco, I am so sorry for accusing you of cheating on me. You just seem so distant."

"Ginny, I love you and I would never cheat. You know how much they pile on the 7th years and I can't help it." Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny before nuzzling his face into her neck and attacking it.

**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
**

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish, send it to Heaven, then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of ..  
The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you  
**

Hermione looked up at the enchanted sky and saw a single shooting star. She made a wish and closed her eye. One tear leaked from her eye from pure love of Harry as his arms squeezed her a little with the promise that he was never going to let her go. She felt protected and couldn't help but feel safe.

**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me **

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

Luna closed her eyes against Ron and sang along quietly to the song. Ron shut her up with a prolonged kiss and they fell away from the dance floor and left the great hall altogether. Dumbledore laid a hand on Minerva's forearm to stop her from following them and then proceeded to ask her to dance.

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, do **

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

They finished the song and jumped right into the next one.

Later that night, Hermione and Harry head out into the gardens to talk. She and him only ended up talking for about five minutes when Harry said, "Hermione, I know that we haven't been together for but 6 months but I have loved you much longer than that." He got down on his knee and pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a diamond set in gold being flanked by two small rubies. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione's heart jumped and before she could even think of what to say she jumped on him and knocked him over. "Of course, I will." She took the box out of his hand and slipped the ring on herself. She looked at the ring and then back at Harry and leaned down and kissed him.

"I swear that that is exactly what happened, Luna," Ron said to his pregnant wife as they went over the night of their first date.

"Ron, I think I remember what happened between us and then Hermione told me all about what happened between her and Harry. I think I can remember what she told me," Luna said to her husband outside of Dairy Queen with a blizzard in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"You're both wrong," Ginny Malfoy piped in. "After the first dance, Hermione went to get punch and Harry told Draco that he was planning on proposing to Hermione but wasn't sure if he should."

"Well, actually, Ginny, Hermione went to use the bathroom because she pulled you along and then Harry told me. I told you in the next dance and you were about ready to go jump Harry and congratulate Hermione," Draco said bringing Ginny a blizzard for both of them.

From 10 feet away, Hermione said to Harry, "I think that they are discussing the night you proposed to me again."

Harry grabbed her open hand as the other one was being occupied by her ice cream cone and led them over to where the others were sitting, "For the last time, this is how it went…"

Please review. I won't know what you think until you tell me.  
Amber


End file.
